


Don't Go with Strangers

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established slash, Halloween Oneshot, M/M, Mixed POV, References to past deaths, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: It is a lesson most people are taught. Too bad some don't want to listen.





	Don't Go with Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Something random I came up with a while ago and decided to finish it for Halloween. So yes, Happy Halloween! Have a random Teen Wolf fic :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Jeff Davis owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Don't Go with Strangers**

Whistling, he watched the twin beams of his car's headlights cutting through the darkness, illuminating a stretch of the road. The occasional road sign flashed by, but aside from those, the road was empty; no other cars in the vicinity.

As a matter of fact, he hadn't encountered any other living being in a couple of hours, but the map on his phone had shown him he was less than an hour away from a small town. He'd find a place there to spend the rest of the night and then he'd be on the road again in the morning – unless he happened to find something of interest in that town.

"Hm?" His attention was caught by something briefly darkening the light beam of his right headlight and when he slowed down and focused on that side of the road, he noticed a figure meandering along the side; their head bowed.

"Well, would you look at that?" he murmured and grinned. It seemed like he didn't have to wait until he was in town to find something interesting after all.

He slowed down until he was driving at the same pace of the person – which wasn't that quickly at all even for someone walking – and lowered the window on the passenger's side. "Hey there, you need a ride?"

The person stopped abruptly and turned to the car, bending down to peek into it. The person was a man, he quickly noticed, though most of his features remained shadowed for now. There was no hiding those bright, whiskey brown eyes, though; the gleam in them sending a thrill down his spine.

It had really been quite some time since he'd last had fun …

"Don't worry about me; I'll just walk," the young man replied. His voice was slightly hoarse as if he'd been screaming or crying for a while and that knowledge only ramped up his interest.

"It's," he quickly glanced at the dashboard, "eleven thirty. Not exactly an hour to be walking anymore, especially not with this cold."

The other man hesitated visibly, shuffling from one foot to the other. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie and his breath escaped him in little white puffs.

"I can drop you off at the next town," he encouraged him. "Beats walking so long in the cold, doesn't it? I'm heading there anyway."

"Well, I don't want you to go out of your way," the man said hesitatingly.

"I'm not. Like I said, I'm driving to the next town anyway and it looks like you're going into that direction as well." He gave him an encouraging grin. "I consider this my good deed of the month."

"Good deed of the month, huh?" the man smiled faintly. "Aren't I lucky that I'm the recipient of that one deed?"

"Very lucky indeed," he grinned. "So, what do you think?"

The young man wavered for a moment longer before he sighed. "Yeah, thanks, man."

Once the door was unlocked, he plopped down in the seat with a groan. Starting the car again, he chanced a quick look at the man next to him. With him in close quarters he could finally get a good look at him and what he saw, he definitely liked. Those whiskey brown eyes were definitely the most mesmerising part, but the slightly turned up nose and the plump reddened lips with a couple of moles dotted across his face were nothing to sniff at either. He had a rather lean body, judging by the slender, long legs stuffed in ripped jeans and his pale hands flashed in the moonlight filtering through the window when he buckled his seatbelt.

Oh yes, it looked like this was turning out to be a good night after all …

"How come you're out here so late at night? Car broke down?" he inquired curiously, although he knew for certain he hadn't seen a car abandoned on this road.

The man chuckled bitterly; his hands disappearing back into the pockets of his hoodie – a red one, looking like he'd been wearing it for a long time already.

"I wish. No, I confronted my boyfriend about his cheating and he kicked me out of the car," he replied bitterly, hunching his shoulders. "Guess I should have waited until I was home before I decided to open my big mouth." He paused and added wryly, "And I guess I shouldn't call him my boyfriend any longer." His mouth twisted in a grimace and his face darkened.

"I'm sorry, that really sucks," he said sympathetically. "I know it doesn't mean much now, but you're better off without him."

"Yeah," the young man sighed. "Should have listened to my friends when they told me he couldn't be trusted."

"Well, you got rid of him now."

"Or he got rid of me," he laughed humourlessly. "But yeah, I suppose I'm better off without him. No sense in staying with someone who cheats on me with half the town."

He whistled lowly. "You got someone waiting in the next town? Or wait, do you live there?"

The man shook his head; the fabric of his hoodie rustling faintly. "No, I live a couple of towns over. But I can call one of my friends and tell them to come pick me up." He searched through his pockets for his phone. When he retrieved the mobile from his left pocket, he uttered a disappointed noise. "Shit, my phone's dead."

"I've got a charger somewhere here in my car," he told him. "You can use it when we get to the town."

"Thanks, man," the young man sighed relieved, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Suddenly he straightened up. "Oh! I almost forgot. My name's Scott."

"Daniel," he introduced himself, flashing a grin. "Really sorry to hear about that asshole, Scott. He doesn't deserve you."

"I'll get over it," Scott smiled wanly. "Just … I moved away for him, gave up my entire life back in my town …" He took a shuddering breath, quickly wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. "Sorry about this. I'm just … a mess right now."

He shrugged. "Hey man, don't worry about it. Nobody's expecting you to feel fine about this. You just broke up with your boyfriend, give yourself a break."

Scott laughed watery. "Yeah, maybe. Eugh, I don't want to think about it anymore. Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Daniel smiled, keeping an eye on the road.

"What do you do when you get into a car with a stranger? Play twenty questions of course!" Scott grinned and slapped his hands down on his thighs. "I'll start: what brings you here to this forgotten part of the county?"

"It's obviously not that forgotten if I picked you up here," he pointed out amused and Scott inclined his head, conceding his point. "Just driving through, really. I'm on my way to meet some friends I haven't seen in years."

"I bet you must have missed each other a lot."

He thought of the way the girl had screamed and had tried to run away before he'd caught her and slammed her to the ground. He thought of the delicious 'crack' he'd heard when he'd snapped her neck, watching pretty brown eyes glaze over in death. He thought about the two guys he'd had so much fun with until he'd grown bored of them and had disposed of them in the woods. Would their bodies still be there? Was anything left of them or had nature reclaimed even their feeble bones?

He thought of the last guy he'd entertained himself with before he left for Nevada and wondered whether he was still alive. Perhaps a passer-by had found him on time. Maybe he had succumbed to his wounds before Daniel had even crossed the border.

Ah well, he would soon find out, wouldn't he?

A smile unfurled across his mouth and his fingers tightened imperceptibly around the steering wheel. "Oh yes, we've missed each other a lot."

* * *

"So I told her she could do much better than him, but of course she wouldn't listen to – hey, why are we turning right here?" Scott cut himself off and blinked bemused, twisting around in his seat to watch the road disappear behind them. "You're making some kind of sanitary stop or something?"

"Or something," Daniel agreed and when Scott turned around to look at him, he grabbed his chin and forced him to stare right in his eyes. "Why don't you take a nap in the meantime, hm? You deserve some rest after that whole ordeal with your ex." His voice dropped to a croon at the end and he watched with growing excitement how those alluring bright brown eyes slowly glazed over, eyelids drooping down.

Scott clearly fought against the allure, struggling against the temptation of giving in. That only made Daniel all the more excited; he loved it when his prey struggled. The bigger the fight and the chase, the more delicious his victory in the end.

Even the strongest and most stubborn person was no match against his allure, however, and eventually Scott stopped fighting and he slumped back in his seat, fast asleep.

Humming, he steered the car onto the narrow road between the tall Aspen trees. "You and I are going to have so much fun together," he breathed out, grinning.

* * *

He had built small shacks all across the country and filled them with the appropriate equipment, specifically for moments like these: where he picked up hapless victims from the side of the road. Usually he waited until he was in one of his main houses, but there were times like now when the call was just too hard to resist, the prey too pretty and delicious to ignore.

Why deprive himself of some entertainment just because he was on the road? He considered it lucky that he'd managed to pick someone up so close to one of his hideouts. If he believed in any sort of god, they must surely be smiling down upon him now.

Parking the car next to the dead trunk of a tree which had fallen over two years ago, he left the guy sleeping in his seat, and got out of the vehicle. He had around fifteen minutes left before his allure would wear off; plenty of time to get everything ready.

Whistling, he set about preparing the bed inside, checking the shackles attached to the frame and sorting through his box of toys, debating which one he should use first.

"All right, lovely, let's see how much of a screamer you are," he said brightly, returning to his car to drag Scott out of it.

The seat was empty.

Surprise quickly made way for anger and his head swerved around, trying to guess which direction his prey had taken. How was it possible that the guy had woken up earlier? His allure never failed!

"Starting the chase early, I see," he said through gritted teeth, slamming the door shut. "I don't remember giving you permission to start that game, Scott."

"Did I spoil your fun?"

He whirled around, spotting Scott standing right next to the shack. The guy was grinning, his head tilted back a bit. He held an old baseball bat in his right hand and Daniel wondered where the hell he'd found that thing. He hadn't been carrying that when he'd picked him up.

Well, no matter. He was still stronger and far quicker than Scott could ever hope to be.

"A bit, yeah," he smirked and stretched his fingers. "Why don't you make it up to me?"

In one giant leap, too fast for the human eye to follow, he crossed the distance between them, but before he could burrow his teeth in those throbbing veins which had been calling out to him ever since he'd spotted the guy on the side of the road, the bat was slung right in his stomach, punching the wind out of him.

He fell back, coughing, pain radiating from the centre of his stomach to the rest of his body after that unexpected hard blow. The pain only fuelled his fury and he snarled viciously, his eyes glowing red. He was going to kill that little fucker!

Snarling loudly, he jumped forwards, intent on snapping the guy's neck and draining him completely. Fuck playing games, he was going to rip his throat out!

He noticed the other one too late.

Before he could twist away or hold up one of his arms to deflect, a large black wolf jumped on top of him, slamming him down to the ground with a loud growl.

The last thing he saw were blazing red eyes and then there was nothing but agonising, blinding pain as his throat was ripped out and something sharp was driven straight through his heart.

* * *

They watched the vampire writhe around, gurgling and choking on the blood it had drunk earlier. Clawed hands grabbed the iron stake, but before they could attempt to pull it out, the body disintegrated into ashes.

"I thought this one was supposed to be mine?" Stiles complained and lowered his bat with a huff. "Damn it, Derek, you couldn't even give me a little bit more time?"

One second the wolf still stood growling at the pile of ashes – as if that douche would come back to life after that, hah! – and the next Derek stood there in all his naked glory; a heavy scowl marring his handsome face.

"I don't like how he smelled," he growled, glaring at the grey ash.

"Well, of course you wouldn't," Stiles snorted, swinging the bat over his shoulder. "He was undead. Those guys always stink." He wrinkled his nose. Loathe as he was to admit it, at least Peter smelt good, despite having come back from the dead multiple times before.

"No." This time Derek scowled at him. "He wasn't just going to drink you dry – he wanted to fuck you too. He _reeked of it_."

"Aw, Derbear," Stiles cooed, sidling up to the older man and pressing himself up against him. "You know you're the only one for me. That piece of shit isn't even playing the same field as you, let alone the same league."

"I don't care," Derek said tersely, his scowl briefly deepening at the nickname, before he curled his arms around Stiles and breathed in deeply, nuzzling his right temple. "I don't like the risk you took there. What if his allure had been strong enough to cancel your spells?"

"But it wasn't," Stiles countered calmly, releasing his trusty old bat in favour of running his hands up and down across Derek's back. "We had to stop him, Derek. Who knows how many other victims he was planning to make otherwise? How many more families would forever be left wondering what had happened to their loved ones?"

They had been tracking this particular vampire down for three months so far. It had been a tricky one, escaping their grasp at the very last second every time. But even the bastard's luck had run out eventually.

He'd been safe until Stiles had got into his car. That moment had sealed that son of a bitch's fate forever.

He really should have been more careful who he picked up on dark roads.

Derek grunted, but didn't reply, knowing the younger man was right. They couldn't bring back the victims he'd already made, but they had at least managed to put a stop to his killing spree.

"Now, while I do appreciate the view," Stiles dragged his hand down Derek's stomach, smirking when he felt the hard planes of his muscles tensing up underneath his fingers, "let's go find your clothes and get out of here. This place stinks."

"Think we have some time before we get the next call?" Derek murmured; his hand lingering suggestively close to Stiles' ass.

"Well, Halloween is almost over so I think we can spare some time before the gates of Hell spit out something else," Stiles snickered and they shared a kiss, full with promises, before they walked away together, leaving the ashes to be scattered by the wind.

* * *

_Don't go with strangers_, people are often warned. Perhaps it was time that the more supernaturally inclined beings learnt this lesson too …

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: This is set somewhere in the future or so. I imagine Stiles and Derek running their own private detective agency, dealing with any supernatural mess they come across. *shrugs* I don't know, the idea sounded good in my head LOL
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
